I will find you, My little Brother
by tatsuma42
Summary: Zoro spots a skiff heading towards them and everybody comes out to see if it is friend or foe.


**I do not own One Piece.**

**This is my first One Piece fanfic oneshot so sorry if it is too fluffy, but hey I like the fluffy so deal with it.**

It was surprisingly a nice quiet and peaceful day out in the New World, well as quiet and peaceful as you can get on the sunny, and a certain straw hat captain was swinging from the orange trees, too the mast and landing surprisingly gracefully on the figure head. Zoro had just spotted a small one man skiff heading for them, so the crew was all on deck to see if the mysterious visitor is friend or foe.

The man had to be strong because he was sailing the New World all by himself. As soon as he was within jumping distance of Sunny he launched himself up and swiftly brought down his bow staff towards Luffy who had just barely dodged it.

The man was quite tall with a knee length black tail coat, cyan shorts, a black belt with a gold belt buckle with a sort of flower design on it. He was lacking a shirt which revealed a very toned yet scarred abdomen. As far as facial features, the crew couldn't tell because of the black top hat with blue goggles strapped to it that shaded his eyes, all they could make out was a wide grin with a missing tooth and blond curly hair sticking out of the bottom of the hat.

"Who the hell are you! And why are you attacking us out of the blue like that!?" Luffy yelled as he landed on the lawn of Sunny after dodging another close swipe of the steel pole.

"So you don't remember me." The man stated instead of questioned giving a sad sigh as if truly heart broken that he was forgotten by the hyperactive captain.

"Well guess I'll just have to beat it back into you, it shouldn't be that hard knowing you."He stated as he lunged forward and planted the staff into a confused Luffy's side causing him to fly across the ship and painfully slam into the mast. Luffy coughed up blood and the rest of the crew jumped into action, thoroughly pissed that this guy had injured their captain so easily.

"WAIT!" Luffy yelled as he got back to his feet. Something about this guy was frighteningly familiar. _That hat and this fighting, but no… that's impossible _LUffy thought as he stared the man down_. _Everyone stared at him in shock and the man's grin grew, if that was even possible.

" Oh, is it finally coming back to you Lu?" He asked as his grin turned soft and sad. At the mention of his old nickname everything was clear to him and his eyes widened. Luffy started to back up while shaking his head, but his legs were shaking so much that he just dropped to his knees.

"No no no no I -I d-don't get it? H-h-how is this e-even possible?" Luffy stuttered out as he ran his shaking hands through his disheveled raven hair.

"T-this can't be real can it? It's just a dream and I will just wake up and everything will go back to normal. Right?" He said as he curled in on himself and hugged his knees to his chest. The crew was absolutely shocked to see their captain so confused and, well… scared.

"(sigh) Look Lu, I know that me showing up out of the blue was probably not my smartest idea ever, but I really wanted to apologize about everything. I'm so sorry Lu." The man said as he looked down, looking very sad and regretful. At what the man said, Luffy immediately froze. Slowly he started to stand, his fists were white knuckled and his hat was shadowing his eyes.

"Sorry? Twelve freaking years and sorry is all you can say!? DAMNIT SABO! We thought you were dead!" Luffy was beyond pissed now, and both crew and newly identified Sabo were stooped at the sudden out burst.

"So all this time you were a live and you didn't bother telling us? You know you let _Him _die thinking that you were dead. I mean don't you care at all?" At that last part tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks as he stared Sabo down.

"I-I tried I really did, it's just that Dragon said that my 'death' would make the two of you stronger, and I didn't hear about the war till it was over, and dammit you had me worried as hell when you disappeared for two years! ...I thought I lost both of you and I half wanted to end it right then and there, but then you showed up again so I made my goal to find you." Sabo said looking desperately at Luffy as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Nami piped in, asking the question everyone in the crew was dieing to know the answer to.

"Oh yeah, that was rude of me to not introduce my self." Sabo turned to the crew and took a deep bow holding onto his hat to keep it in place.

"My name is Sabo, it is a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for putting up with my baby brother." If nobody was shocked befor , this certainly threw them through a loop.

"WHAT!" The crew, minus Robin, Shouted.

"So, it's really you?" Luffy asked as he looked at the grinning man.

"It's been a while, my crybaby of a little brother." Sabo said with a soft reassuring smile on his face. Without any warning Luffy tackled Sabo in a iron grip hug and the both landed on the ground. Sabo was a little surprised at his sudden change of position but he didn't really care at the moment as he was finally able to embrace his precious baby brother for the first time in twelve years.

"For a while there I thought that I was the only one of us left after Ace died, but now I know I'm not. Thank you for coming back Nii-chan." After Luffy mumbled this so quietly that only Sabo could hear, the water works started from both brothers and the elder pulled the younger into a deeper hug, burying his face the Luffy's raven locks.

"I missed you too Lu, I missed you too."

**Well there you go a Sabo/Luffy centric oneshot. Please R&R. :)**


End file.
